The Mission
by VariaGuardians27
Summary: Hibari, Yamamoto, and Gokudera are on a mission to gather information on Mukuro Rokudo, an illusionist, and his friend. Will this friend accept or completely destroy them.
1. The Bar

23 year old Hibari Kyoya, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato were sitting inside a bar having a not so pleasant conversion about their next mission.

Hibari Kyoya has thick jet black hair (that is the color some would call raven) that goes to his ears, cold grey eyes, and wearing a solid black shirt and pants. Yamamoto Takeshi has short black hair, soft brown eyes, and wearing a teal blue t-shirt and jeans. Gokudera Hayato has long silver hair that stops just above his shoulders, glaring green eyes, and wearing a grey shirt with black jeans.

"Che, why do you always want to do everything alone," Gokudera said with anger in his voice, "We need a plan!"

"He's right Hibari we need to be careful there is a reason all three of us were sent on this mission," Yamamoto said trying to reason.

"Herbivores," Hibari replied without caring, "I don't need your help all I have to do is bite the pineapple herbivore to death!

"His name is Mukuro Rokudo NOT pineapple!" Gokudera shouted as he finally snapped.

"Ma ma, it's okay Gokudera I mean he kind of looks like a pineapple." Yamamoto said trying to calm the Italian bomber down.

* * *

After a few drinks he finally got him to calm done. Then Gokudera proceeded with the briefing of the mission.

"Anyway Mukuro is a highly skilled illusionist from another rival family that has been under watch," Gokudera show a picture of a tall man in a black trench coat with blue pineapple styled hair, " He has come here for reasons unknown with an unknown woman along with him. According to our resources she has long purple hair that goes to her waist, a violet eye, and a black eye patch with a skull on it. Our mission is to find out who she is, if she is a threat, and what she and Mukuro are doing here, understand?"

"Yeah sure it sounds easy to me," Yamamoto said with a goofy smile.

"Tec, herbivores," Hibari said only half listening.

He heard the bell on the door jingle as the door open and snapped his head in its direction because he felt the presence of a threatening mysterious aura.

* * *

"Kufufu, spotted already am I," Mukuro laughed as his presence was gathering much attention of a glaring black haired man with cold dark eyes. He had made an illusion over himself just in case someone noticed him. The illusion showed a man with brown hair, matching eyes, a dark blue t-shirt, and a pair of light blue jeans. He was sure the raven haired man knew nothing.

"Herbivores," Hibari told them in a very serious tone of voice that got their attention, "look at that herbivore over there, something not right about him."

The other guardians gave him a confused look then looked at the man by the door. They both, without noticing, shivered and turned back to Hibari.

"Who the hell is that?" Gokudera said a little above a whisper and his voice held the tone of a surprised and a hint of angered emotion.

"Who is he I've never seen him before?" Yamamoto said with one of his very few serious faces.

"How should I know herbivore, but he looks strong," Hibari smirked. It wasn't often someone caught his eye that he wanted to fight, "I'll bite him to death," he declared as he pulled out his silver and black tonfas.

Gokudera, how was drinking his sake heard this and started coughing, "Oy idiot, what are you doing we're in a bar not a fighting ring put those away," he looked around. It was to small a place to fight. The tenth would be so mad if Hibari went on another killing spree. We need to calm him down he thought.

Yamamoto swiftly grabbed Hibari's arm, "This isn't the time Hibari lets watch him then when he leaves we can follow him okay," he reasoned. Like Gokudera he also thought about the damage. It would be much simpler for them to follow the man and let Hibari beat him up.

"Fine herbivore," with that Hibari sat back down. He stared at the brown haired man hoping that he would leave soon. Although he probably wouldn't since he just got here

Mukuro decided to sit at a small two chaired table in the back of the bar. He could still feel the raven haired man's eyes practicaly glaring at him though he thought it better to just ignore him. After all he was waiting for someone and she did not like to be kept waiting or be late so he thought she would be here any minute. And of course in disguise as well.

The small bell on the door jingled again as the door opened to reveal a small blonde haired woman.


	2. Illusion

As she walked through the almost full bar she could feel the eyes of most of the men. She knew though that if she came without her disguise it would be much worse. She looked around and almost immediately found Mukuro. His disguise wasn't so bad she thought. She wore a blue and pink colored shirt with blue jeans. She sat down in the chair in front of him.

"What's with the sudden phone call Jason-kun?" she spoke his fake name in a sickly sweet voice. She was a bit annoyed that he called on such short notice.

"Ha ha it's good to see you haven't changed," he said trying hard not to laugh with his usual laugh that would have totally given him away, "I just wanted to catch up," he knew she would take that hint as that he wanted to talk about why he was here.

"Okay but let's go somewhere else," she replied as she looked around, "This place gives me the creeps," she gave a fake shiver.

"Sure whatever you want Elizabeth-chan," he said with a small smile he loved that fake name he had given her because she hates it so much.

She twitched he knew that she hated that name.

The two got up and headed to the door while noticing that three figures got up and also went to the door.

Mukuro saw her give him a look of warning of the men behind them as he put his arm around her shoulder and turned around a little. He saw the raven haired man with his two friends behind him. One had a goofy smile on his face while he annoyed the shorter man with silver hair. They were about twenty feet behind as they left.

* * *

Hibari was a little surprised to see a blonde woman walking towards his prey. Yamamoto and Gokudera both watch her as well questioning what connection she had with the mysterious man that Hibari wanted to beat up. They heard her call him Jason and found that an interesting name. Then he called her Elizabeth witch was also strange because they didn't come by Jasons and Elizabeths a lot. And they watch as they got up and walked to the door then they also got up to leave. Yamamoto decided to talk about baseball which annoyed Gokudera a lot.

* * *

The mysterious woman and Mukuro both were both walking into an alley and they decided it was a good place to drop their illusion. When that was done they quickly made illusions of what they looked like a minute ago and then left. They turned their heads as they saw the three men behind them go into the alley. They then took that chance to run to the nearest place just in case that didn't lose them. They made it to a convenience store and decide it was a good place to talk now.

"Kufufu you think we lost them my dear Chrome," he said her real name with a little smile.

"I think so besides I don't think they know what we look like Mukuro-sama," she also put a smile on her face.

Mukuro without the illusion has long blue hair half put in a pineapple shape the rest flowed down his back, one blue eye, a red eye, and is wearing a long black trench coat with a loose black tie over his white dress shirt and black pants. Chrome has long purple in the same style as Mukuro's, a big violet-purple eye, an eye black eye patch with a skull on it on the other eye, and is wearing a violet shirt with black jeans with some designs on it.

"Now I need you to do me a favor Chrome," he said as she stared at him listening intently.

* * *

Hibari, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were still following the two figures. Hibari finally thought that this was far enough and started to attack. His tonfas met with the bodies but then the two figures immediately turned into thin purple mist. He eyes widened in shock with the other guardians.

"What the Hell!" the storm guardian yelled obviously surprised.

"Damn illusion herbivores!" Hibari said angrily shouted.

Yamamoto just nodded in agreement. While Hibari started to beat up anyone who walked in his direction. He was outraged he wanted to bite that brown haired herbivore to death he looked strong!

After a few minutes

"Come on Hibari let's go back to the base," Yamamoto said still a little shock in his voice, "besides we have to get started on that mission tomorrow," he was turning to go back along with Gokudera.

Once Hibari finished with biting the poor tourist herbivores to death he also turns to head back still pissed.

* * *

Meanwhile Mukuro and Chrome were also going to their homes to prepare for the next few days.

"Kufufu, goodnight my dear Chrome," Mukuro said as he left to his hotel he was staying at while he was here.

"Goodnight Mukuro-sama," Chrome answered turning the opposite way to her house.


	3. The Meeting

Chrome put on a blue and black shirt with some purple jeans. She put a striped jacket on to cover some bluish-purple bruises from a past mission that trailed down her arms. She walked into the bathroom and put her long silky purple hair in her pineapple shaped style and put her earrings on. Then she walked through the room, grabbed her keys, locked the door, and turn out the light as she turned out the door.

She stopped at a little cake shop she always went to on Saturdays and went in to eat. She thought about her conversation with Mukuro and wondered what else he wanted her to do since he told her to meet him in the park for more details.

* * *

Mukuro finished his toast and coffee and looked at himself in the mirror. He had on a solid blue-green shirt with a lotus flower in the middle along with some blue jeans. Then he grabbed his coat and walked down to the lobby of the hotel thinking about how he had to meet up with Chrome at the park later around 3. He thought about what he should do until then because it was only 11. So he decided to walk around the mall that wasn't that far away. He knew where it was since this wasn't his first time in Namimori_**.**_

* * *

Hibari, Yamamoto, and Gokudera all got dressed in their rooms and met in the main hall to start the mission.

"Hey Hibari you ready?" Yamamoto asked turning away from his conversation with Gokudera. But all he as a reply was a cold glare.

"Isn't someone a little grumpier than usual today," Gokudera pointed out only to get a tonfas smashed into the wall about an inch away from his face. He blinked then shouted, "HEY what the HELL is wrong with you!"

Hibari merely turned around while Yamamoto tried to calm the Italian down.

"So," Gokudera said as he glared at Hibari, "our source said that Mukuro will be meeting with someone suspected to be the eye patched women with violet-purple hair at the park today at 3."

"Okay so what do we do until then?" Yamamoto said happily, "Have any ideas?"

"I refuse to crowd if it's not a mission," Hibari declared, "I'll be waiting at the park at 2:30, don't be late herbivores."

Then he turned to leave when a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked at the owner of the hand to see the annoying loud sun guardian herbivore, Sasagawa Ryohei.

"Oy Hibari do you want to get coffee at this new dinner?!" he yelled, "It's not that far and I heard you're not that busy until later!"

"Herbivore your disturbing the peace in Namimori," Hibari said while raising his tonfas thinking there was time to kill before the mission to bite this herbivore to death because he was bored, "I'll bite you to death!" he said while he charged at the sun guardian.

* * *

About three hours later they finally got Hibari away from Ryohei.

"Let's fight again Hibari!" Ryohei shouted, "That was EXTREME!"

"Shut up lawn head it's already 2:37 and we have a mission!" Gokudera was getting impatient.

"Oh really," he said a bit confused, "I didn't know to the extreme octopus head,"

"Ma ma let's get going then okay Gokudera, Hibari?" he said trying to leave to get to the park. Then the two guardians turn to the door to leave so he followed a yelled, "Bye Sempai see you when we get back."

* * *

They reached the park a little after 3:07. They immediately noticed a blue haired man walking over to a bench with a beautiful young woman, they thought, sitting on it. Yamamoto couldn't help but smile, Gokudera looked away not really affected by this though, and Hibari just stared at the girl's beauty.

"I think that's her," Gokudera said making everyone break out of their trance, "She fits the description."

"Uhh" was all Yamamoto could manage, while Hibari continued staring.

"So lets get closer so we can hear them better," the bomber said still focusing on the mission. They moved closer to a sakura tree about 30 feet away from the bench.

They watch as Mukuro sat down by her and started to greet her, Hibari and Yamamoto also hoping that Mukuro wasn't anything more than a friend. And the three pretended to look and talk in the other direction when the two started to look around.

* * *

"Kufufu, hello my sweet Chrome," Mukuro said while checking their surroundings.

"Good afternoon Mukuro-sama," She replied in her usual sweet voice, also looking around.

"Kufufu, you look nice in those clothes and earrings," he commented he knew that the earrings were a part one of her weapons that she carried with her a lot.

"Thank you," she said as a small blush appeared on her pale face.

They sat down and both felt someone's eyes on them. They discreetly looked in the direction and saw three men in black suits watching them. Then Chrome and Mukuro turned to each other thinking of ways to get away and talk somewhere else.

"I think we should speak at my house later I just remembered I have something to do," Chrome spoke in a louder voice so that the men would hear her. Then took out a pencil and paper and wrote her address on it and gave it to him, "Is that okay?"

Mukuro thought about that idea because it wasn't likely for someone to overhear their talk in her house and said, "I think that okay with me," he smiled, "How about around 6:30?"

"That's fine I can make dinner for the two of us," she paused then looked at him, "Do you like steak?"

"I love it I'll see you there," then walked away.

Chrome turned to walk in the other direction because it was easier to lose those men when they split up, besides they usually only followed Mukuro because she made sure her background was clean so no one could find her or know who she was except for a only a few people. Still she was more than capable of defeating enemies, she had endured some very intense training. Though she was ready to pull her trident out and defend herself.

She started walking to a friend's house to stay there a while until later when she had to meet Mukuro.


	4. Splitting up

Hibari, Yamamoto, and Gokudera stood there a little confused when they saw the woman stand along with Mukuro and leave. Had they noticed them?

"So who do we follow?" Yamamoto said breaking the silence.

"Che, we need to split up to find out about both of them baseball idiot or did you forget about the mission already," Gokudera said in an angry tone and turned to Hibari, "Yamamoto and I will follow the girl and find out as much as possible and you follow Mukuro to see what he is doing."

"Fine herbivore," Hibari growled and turned to follow his target, he also shot a glare to the rain guardian who had another goofy smile on his face.

"Come on Yamamoto we have to go or we will lose her," he said in a very annoyed tone of voice.

Chrome finally got to her friend's fairly large house and knocked on the door a couple of times. After a few seconds the door opened to reveal an average height, long brown hair, matching eyes, and skinny young woman.

The woman's face almost immediately lit up with excitement when she saw the other woman.

"Chrome!" she shouted happily.

"Hi Haru-chan, sorry but can I stay here for a while?" Chrome asked somewhat quietly, she hated asking for things from her friends.

"Of course you can!" she exclaimed excitedly as she pulled the purple haired girl in the house.

Yamamoto turned to ask what to do next to find Gokudera who was in his own world his eyes widened and mouth a little open.

Yamamoto poked Gokudera's shoulder while saying, "Gokudera are you okay?"

Gokudera turned at him, "Of course you baseball idiot!" he said a little flustered, "Anyway," he said changing the subject, "Let's go inside from the back."

"Okay," Yamamoto said casually ignoring Gokudera's strange behavior.

Hibari was following the blue pineapple bastard, or so he called him, through his displeasure the shopping district. He sighed as most of the female, and some male, population were looking at either him or Mukuro. He sent most death glares because it was causing too much attention over at him. He grimaced when saw some girls walking toward him with paper in hand. It was the reason he hated the mall it was too crowded.

The girls reached him slowly and said nervously, "Can we have your autograph?" they looked up with hope.

"Hn," he said as if they would take the hint and leave him alone.

Soon the girls slowly walked away with a small pout on their faces.

He then turned back to Mukuro who was also getting swarmed by girls. He mentally laughed as it was a funny sight. He saw Mukuro start to turn his head in his direction so he quickly he hid in a small gift shop that sold key chains. Though one small white owl caught his attention so he bought it then quickly he went back to trailing Mukuro.

-20 Minutes Later-

Mukuro turned and walk all the way down into a dark, long, and spacious alley and turned around. "Kufufu, come out now little skylark," He laughed.

Hibari, somewhat surprised, walk into vision, a few feet away from Mukuro.

"So did the other two follow Chrome?" Mukuro said with a smirk on his face, "Or are they still hiding?"

"Pineapple herbivore," Hibari said while seeing the pineapple twitch and start to form a dark aura around him, "I have no intention of talking," he paused, "I'll bite you to death." And he charged at Mukuro with tonfa at the ready.

They clashed while sparks flew. Mukuro had his sharp trident and Hibari his tonfa.

"Kufufu, then I take it they followed my dear Chrome," he laughed witch irater Hibari, "I wouldn't want to be in their shoes."

Hibari felt somewhat confused, was this bastard talking about. Though he continued to throw punches at the illusionist. He noticed the symbol in his eye changed. Interesting he thought.

His eyes began to create new images as it changed from the dirty looking alley to a field full of sakura trees surrounding it while Mukuro was disappearing into a purple mist laughing. Damn I hate illusionists he thought.

"Kufufu," he heard throughout the illusionary world.


End file.
